


Trick or...?

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Made poor Desya all embarrassed, varric you little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desya thinks he's being cheeky, and boy is he in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or...?

"Blaaaahhh! It is I, the Dread Wolf! I’ve come to suck your-!"

The elf froze completely as he saw Bull, Sera and Varric all staring at him with blown eyes. Desya had been meaning to scare his Qunari paramour, all in good fun of course. What he hadn’t counted on was two of the sneakiest, most devious rogues in the whole of Skyhold hovering near Bull as he poured over a map.

Even under the hokey white sheet he was under he just knew all three could see the enormous blush spread from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. Both Sera and Varric sported utterly worrisome grins, and Bull - shockingly - had some flush to his cheeks. The giant coughed and rubbed the back of his neck as Sera covered her mouth and stifled her chortle.

Varric smoothly snapped out his notebook and grinned cheekily, “Sorry dear Inquisitor. Suck his what?”

Desya gaped like a fish and tore the sheet off himself, blushing furiously and stomping out of the room. Bull groaned and bellowed, “Des, wait up!” Sera and Varric sputtered and laughed as the Qunari sped after his little Dalish.

"Oy, Varric! You’re just the worst, you git!" Sera guffawed.

"It was too good to pass up. These two are just as entertaining as Hawke and Broody were."

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciate, as always. For more Dragon Age and Desya nonsense, visit me on my tumblr at: rackyroo.tumblr.com


End file.
